Pokemon Heart & Soul: Infinity
by xSilverv
Summary: A journey for Silver and his friends as they meet up and head off to become what they want to become through their journey. With these adventures, they will end up with a lot more that just a simple journey.
1. Chapter 1: Starters' Battle

Chapter 1: Starters' Battle

New Bark Town is a place where new winds begin for starting Pokémon Trainers. The morning had just arrived to the door step of every household in this town. As the first sign of wind began kids started to head down to the famous Pokémon Professor of the Johto Region, Professor Elm.

"Shoot!" cried a boy running down the stairs in a complete mess. His messy hair was a silvery color which covered his head and one eye; his clothes were clumsily placed on him.

"Silver! You're not planning to get your first Pokémon dressed like that," said his mom from the kitchen.

"Oh! You're right!" said Silver fixing his clothes. His shirt was sleeveless and had a sort of red design on the front; his jeans had a Pokeball symbol at the side.

"You are ten years old now, you have to be more responsible," said his mom giving him his backpack.

"Ok! I will be more responsible," said Silver heading out the front where new adventures await him.

The front of Professor Elm's laboratory, kids were lined up. Even Silver's childhood friend Chikura was waiting for her Pokémon. There were five trainers this year which were heading off of their journey (including Silver.)

"Silver!" called Chikura as she ran towards Silver holding her hat.

"Stop following me!" said Silver trying to avoid Chikura.

"Don't be like that, we are getting our first Pokémon," said Chikura happily.

"All right kids, you may all come in now!" called Professor Elm opening the doors to his laboratory.

While all this was going on a kid stood hidden behind the research laboratory gazing at the Pokémon.

"Now gather around, this year we have more trainers than last year so, we decided to bring over the starters of the Kanto over for this special occasion," said Professor Elm.

A machine was brought in with a button and six Pokeballs placed to a side in sets of three. One side listing Kanto and the other was listing Johto.

"Now each of you will press this button and be given a number," said an assistant of the professor demonstrating the machine, "If you get number one, you get to pick your Pokémon first."

As the crowd of kids pressed to get their numbers, they quickly lined up to get their Pokémon. Unluckily, Silver was the last to pick.

"I choose…Charmander," said the first boy as he was also given a Pokedex and five Pokeballs.

"I choose…Chikorita," said Chikura holding the Pokeball in the air happy to pick her favourite Pokémon. She was also given a Pokedex and five Pokeballs.

"I choose Squritle," said a boy with brown hair, receiving the Pokedex and the Pokeballs.

"I choose Bulbasaur," said a girl happily accepting this Pokémon and the items.

Finally, it was Silver's turn to pick, luckily his favourite Pokémon he wanted as not taken away from him.

"So what would it be?" asked Professor Elm, "Cyndaquil or Totodile?"

"I choose Cyndaquil," said Silver doing a pose which made him seem like an embarrassment in front of everyone else.

"Here you go! A Pokedex and Pokeballs for you to catch and understand the information of each Pokémon," said the assistant giving the items to Silver.

Upon opening the Pokedex, there were a bunch of functions, _Trainer ID, Pokémon, Move Lister, Transfer, Options, and Upgrade._ There was the trainer ID which lists, who the trainer is, the Pokedex encyclopedia function, the function to list the scanned Pokémon's moves, and others which Silver had no clue about. Now seemed the best time as ever, so Silver looked up his Cyndaquil.

**POKEDEX **Cyndaquil: The Fire Mouse Pokémon: It usually stay hunched over. If it is angry or surprised, it shoots flames out of its back. **END**

"A Pokeball!" said Silver looking at the ball and pressing the button in the middle to see how it works and opening it to see the inside which seemed to be made with high technology.

"Now that it's over, there is going to be a Pokémon League Competition held back in New Bark Town, this year, it will be in 80 days which should be enough time for all of you," said Professor Elm, "Before you all go, have a Pokémon Battle with someone!"

"Chikura!" said Silver.

"No way!" said Chikura, "I will never want to face you in a battle so early, you probably will beat me with no effort, and I want to face someone with as much experience as me." She had walked off to the Bulbasaur trainer and challenged her to a battle.

"Hey you," said someone behind Silver holding his Pokeball.

Silver turned around to see the boy with the brown hair looking directly at him, to his left the Charmander trainer seemed to have lost the battle.

"Yeah, you I challenge your weak Cyndaquil to a battle with my Squirtle," said the boy.

"My Cyndaquil is not weak!" said Silver.

"We'll see who is weak! Go Squirtle!" said the boy, "My name is Drake, I will become the strongest trainer there ever was."

Drake toss the Pokeball in the air and a white light came out of the Pokeball as it opened revealing Squirtle. The Squirtle seemed like it was itching to battle, but seemed to be slightly hurt by a scratch attack to its head. Silver, unable to resist, took out his Pokedex to see Squritle.

**POKEDEX **Squritle: The Tiny Turtle Pokémon: The shell, which hardens soon after it's born, is resilient. If you poke it, it will bounce back out. **END**

"Ok! Go Cyndaquil," said Silver tossing the Pokeball in the air and a white light came out of the Pokeball bringing out Cyndaquil. Cyndaquil looked around surprised, it looked directly as Silver and understood what to do, the flames of its back shot up showing its ready to fight.

**POKEDEX **Cyndaquil: Moves: Tackle, Leer **END**

"Ok! Squirtle use Tackle," said Drake pointing his finger.

Squirtle moved to Cyndaquil ramming into it knocking Cyndaquil back a couple of inches, before backing off.

"Um….use Tackle!" said Silver slightly inexperienced, but copied Drake to show his determination.

Cyndaquil moved to Squirtle ramming it back, Squirtle seemed to take the hit as if a rock was thrown at it.

"Ha! You think a simple attack will be able to stop my Squirtle!" said Drake, "Squirtle use Tackle."

"Cyndaquil use um…Leer?" said Silver hesitantly.

Squirtle had moved to Tackle Cyndaquil once more, but Leer hit its mark on Squirtle causing Squirtle to stop moving.

**POKEDEX **Leer: Decreases the traget's defense. **END**

"Well, at least it prevented Squirtle to attack," said Silver, "Ok! Cyndaquil use Tackle."

Cyndaquil rammed Squirtle with its Tackle attack doing more damage than it did before and caused Squirtle to be on its shell.

"Squirtle finish this weakling, use Tackle!" said Drake.

"Cyndaquil use Tackle as well!" said Silver.

Both Pokémon collided in the middle of New Bark Town leaving their own trace of their battle with crushed grass on the ground as both Pokémon collapsed. Both seemed to be worn out and exhausted from battling.

"Return Squirtle," said Drake pointing his Pokeball as his fainted Squirtle as a red light enveloped the Pokémon recalling it.

"Oh!" said Silver, "Return Cyndaquil." Silver did the exact same thing recalling his Cyndaquil back.

Half of the day had gone and all the Pokémon were health and out of their Pokeballs from battling.

"Trainers of New Bark Town," said Professor Elm, "The time has come for all of you to journey through the world of Pokémon and catch them all!"

With the single note from Professor Elm and a glance at all the trainers who exchanged looks with each other indicating their rivalry; they all set off on their Pokémon Journey.

"5 trainers go out, how many will learn from this experience and how will their adventure go," said Professor Elm heading back to tend to the leftover Totodile in the laboratory. "Maybe, there might be a trainer which will come to pick you up."

The wind of New Bark Town blew through the air and followed each trainer as they go their separate ways.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Chapter 2: Pidgey Takes Flight

Chapter 2: Pidgey Takes Flight. 80 Days Left.

Silver had lost the other trainers through Route 29, he was all alone, but was still in high hopes to find a Pokémon. Silver looked near and far hoping to find some Pokémon until a small Pokémon appeared. He took out his Pokedex to see what it was.

**POKEDEX **Rattata: The Mouse Pokémon: Living wherever there is food available, it ceaselessly scavenges for edibles the entire day. **END**

"A Pokémon!" cried Silver tossing a empty un-enlarged Pokeball at it.

The ball hit Rattata, but it bounced off as the ball enlarged. The Rattata scared by this ran off into the grass.

**POKEDEX **Pokémon can only be caught if Pokeball has been enlarged by pressing the button in the middle. **END**

"Note to self," said Silver, "Don't act stupid!"

A Pidgey appeared this time and seemed to be looking for something on the ground. Silver quickly turned to his Pokedex for information.

**POKEDEX **Pidgey: The Tiny Bird Pokémon: Common in grassy areas and forests, it is very docile and will chase off enemies by flapping up sand. **END**

"Ok! Let's do this properly!" said Silver, "Go Pokeball!"

Silver had toss the Pokeball which shocked Pidgey as it was hit and a red light engulfed Pidgey pulling it into the ball as it wiggled back and forth hoping to catch. The red dot in the middle disappeared and the ball stopped shaking. Silver happily picked up the Pidgey waved it in the air yelling happily that he caught the bird Pokémon.

"You there, your loud yelling caught my attention," said a person from behind looking at Silver's hand, "You seem like a Pokémon Trainer, would you like to battle me? My name is Benson."

"Sure! I am Silver," said Silver getting his Cyndaquil ready for action.

"There will be two Pokémon used," said Benson," Go Sentret!"

Benson had brought out a Sentret from the Pokeball tossed in the air. The Pokémon seemed like it was ready to battle. Silver quickly brought out his Pokedex.

**POKEDEX** Sentret: The Scout Pokémon: It stands on its tail so it can see a long way. If it spots an enemy, it cries loudly to warn its kind. **END**

"Go Cyndaquil," said Silver bringing out the Fire Pokémon out to battle.

Cyndaquil readied its flames on its back showing its eagerness to battle. Silver paid no attention to his Pokémon and command it to use Tackle. It charged directly at Sentret hitting it onto the ground, but it was not enough to finish of Sentret as it got back up more pumped up than before.

"Sentret use Scratch," said Benson causing Sentret to hop from its tail and scratch the Fire Pokémon.

"Ok! Cyndaquil use Tackle once more," said Silver as Cynadquil took down Sentret after recovering from the scratch.

"Return Sentret," said Benson looking depressed that his Pokémon lost, but did not give up yet throwing his next Pokeball, "Go Doduo."

This Pokémon had two heads to it and look particularly happy that it is out to battle. Silver quickly scanned the Pokémon with his Pokedex.

**POKEDEX** Doduo: The Twin Bird Pokémon: It races through grassy plains with powerful strides, leaving footprints up to four inches deep. **END**

"Doduo use Peck," said Benson as both heads charge and struck its beak at Cyndaquil.

"Cyndaquil, don't give in use your Tackle," said Silver.

Cyndaquil's flames burned brightly as smoke came out of its mouth blinding Doduo in the process. Silver checked his Pokedex for an explanation.

**POKEDEX **Smokescreen: Lowers the target's accuracy. **END**

"Yes, go Cyndaquil," said Silver, but another Peck from Doduo knocked Cyndaquil out in an instant; the flames on Cyndaquil had died out.

"Return," said Silver sadly, "Go Pidgey."

Silver brought out his second Pokémon which he caught recently, but had no clue what it knew, so he checks his Pokedex.

**POKEDEX **Pidgey: Moves: Tackle, Sand-Attack, Gust **END**

"Ok! We can't lose now," said Silver as Pidgey seemed ready to battle through the loud battle cry.

"Now let's see what your Pidgey is made of," said Benson, "Doduo use Peck."

"Pidgey use Tackle," said Silver as Pidgey's speed quickly hit right past Doduo's Peck hitting it for a direct hit.

"Doduo use Growl," said Benson as Doduo let out an intimidating cry which stopped Pidgey.

"Pidgey, you can't lose now, use Sand- Attack," said Silver as Pidgey flew to the ground and blew the sand into Doduo's eyes blinding it.

Doduo could not see what was going on as Pidgey unleashed a powerful Gust attack with its wings knocking Doduo do the ground completely fainted.

"Doduo, Return," said Benson, the Pokeball had engulfed Doduo in a red light as it disappeared.

Pidgey had landed on Silver's shoulder trying to show its affection. Silver was happy about the battle Pidgey fought and returned it to its ball.

"You are still a new trainer aren't you," said Benson, "More like the trainers from New Bark Town."

"Yes," said Silver.

"Are you hoping to go to Violet City?" asked Benson.

"I heard that there was a Gym there," said Silver.

"Yes, would you like a ride to Violet City?" asked Benson, "I could get you there by the end of tomorrow."

"Sure, I would like a ride," replied Silver.

Benson had brought out his gang of Doduo which he could have used in a battle and easily beaten Silver. Silver realized that he was still outmatched by many trainers as he got on a Doduo and ridden to Cherrygrove City.

Cherrygrove City, was the very first city Silver has been in his life, but since it was dark out, there was not much he could do at this time. Silver and Benson had headed to the Pokémon Centre. The Pokémon Centre was a place where trainers could rest up and head off on their journey. Luckily, there are a lot of things to do in the high technological centre such as use the phone, which has video call, a free restaurant, a hotel which was free to trainers and a spot for Pokémon to relax and have fun.

"Hello, I am Nurse Joy, how may I help you?" asked the receptionist behind the counter.

"Um… I need to heal my Pokémon," said Silver.

"Me too," said Benson as he handed his Pokeballs to Nurse Joy.

Silver copied Benson trying to understand how the Pokémon Centre worked. He looked around in amazement by how little people were here.

"Sure thing!" said Nurse Joy taking both of the trainer's Pokémon. She stopped as she looked at the Pokeballs and looked at Silver, "So you are from New Bark Town, am I right?"

"Yes," said Silver amazed by how Nurse Joy knew.

"You are the fifth trainer from New Bark Town who passed by here," said Nurse Joy, "I will register you for the Pokémon League, where is your Pokedex which you received from Professor Elm."

"Here," said Silver handing Nurse Joy his Pokedex.

She put it in a machine which listed his information on the computer and then took it out. She handed him a badge case and his Pokedex.

"You are all registered on the Pokémon League System," said Nurse Joy.

"Thank you," said Silver taking the items, but Nurse Joy also had something else to give him as well.

"This package was sent to you from New Bark Town," said Nurse Joy.

"Oh!" said Silver taking the package over to the bench as Benson went to the restaurant.

"Let's see here," said Silver, "Dear Silver, if you receive this message you must have made it to Cherrygrove City. Professor Elm told me to ask you to call him, and don't forget to call me, from Mom!"

Silver was excited so he looked inside the box to see what his mom gave him, there was his Pokegear which was broken when he last had it, there was Professor Elm's number, his mother's and Chikura (he was tempted to press delete on this contact). There was a journal for Silver to write if needed on his journey, but also gave him a jacket. Silver looked out on the side of the box and saw a 'Just in case' note on the side; he looked under the box to see 5,000 Poke dollars for him to spend.

Silver's stomach growled as if he was really hungry, but he knew that he had to call Professor Elm and his mother first. He checked the phone system before realizing it was free, so he took out his Pokegear to check Professor Elm's number.

"Professor Elm!" said Silver.

"Ah! Silver, glad you called, I need you to run an errand for me!" said Professor Elm happily.

"What about the rest of the trainers?" asked Silver.

"They did not want to do it, will you?" asked Professor Elm.

"Ok! Sure, tell me what you want me to do?" asked Silver.

"I would like you to go to Route 30, there is a house where Mr. Pokémon lives, he believes that he has found a Pokémon Egg," said Professor Elm, "Could you pick it up?"

"Sure!" said Silver interested in what he egg contains.

"Don't forget to call your mother," said Professor Elm.

"Yes, yes," said Silver hanging up the phone and dialed his mother's number.

"Hello sweetie," said his mom.

"Hi mom," said Silver.

"So you received the package I sent you," said his mom.

"Yes, I got everything," said Silver.

"That's good and also can you call more often, I worry less if you did," said his mom.

"Yes, I will," said Silver.

There was a slight pause as both of them looked at each other happily, Silver was glad he got to start his journey.

"You know, when your dad and I started our Pokémon journey, I kept on beating him in battles, but one day he suddenly was able to raise a bunch of strong and powerful Pokémon," said his mom, "I was surprise, so I am not worried about what Pokémon you catch, just make me proud."

"Yes, I understand," said Silver, "I am starting to get hungry, so can I go?"

"Yes you may," said his mom as the line cuts off and Silver heads to the restaurant to eat before heading to bed.


	3. Chapter 3: Haru and Clara

Chapter 3: Haru and Clara. 79 Days Left.

Cherrygrove City is a city where you can smell flowers and a sea breeze. Silver had gotten up early and fed his Pokémon, Pokémon Food. Silver remembered Benson talking about it yesterday.

"Pokémon Food?" asked Silver holding up a piece of Pokémon Food looking at it.

"Yes, it is food for the Pokémon," said Benson handing his Pokémon some to eat.

Silver, he took a bite out of the food; he was shocked by how horrible it tasted in his mouth, he had chugged down a glass of water to clear the taste which still lingered in his mouth.

"The Pokémon might like it more than you would," said Benson.

The memory of the Pokémon Food still was fresh in Silver's mind which made him shiver as he handed his Pokémon some food.

"Ok! We are going to train early today," said Silver having the Pokémon in their Pokeballs and walked out only to bump into an old man.

"Oh! Sorry I did not see you there" said Silver feeling sorry for troubling an old man.

"Not to worry, even though I am an old man, I still have a few tricks up my sleeve. Is that a Pokegear?" asked the old man.

"Yes," replied Silver wondering why the old man would ask such a question.

"Well, I suspect that you must have some missing Pokegear applications, pass me your Pokegear to give the upgrade," said the old man as he takes Silver's Pokegear, "There, that uh, here and there!" said the old man. "Done, now the map application is installed."

"How does it work?" said Silver looking at his Pokegear.

"Ho, ho, ho, you well if you use…" the man constantly kept on talking as Silver slipped right by him.

"Well, at least I know where I should go," said Silver looking at his Pokegear.

Walking by the shore of the city, he brought out his Pidgey and Cyndaquil and they both looked ready to train.

"Pidgey use Gust, Cyndaquil use Tackle," said Silver as both Pokémon moved to use the attacks.

A noise was heard behind Silver, he found a little bug Pokémon which seemed to be injuried, grabbing his Pokedex, and he looked up the Pokémon.

**POKEDEX **Caterpie: The Worm Pokémon: Its feet have suction cups designed to stick to any surface. It tenaciously climbs trees and forage. **END**

Looking at this weak condition, he quickly rushed it to the Pokémon Centre, where Nurse Joy took it into extreme care.

"That Caterpie was weak," said a trainer from behind, "I have way stronger Bug Pokémon than that one, so I got rid of it."

Silver turned around looking extremely angry by the fact that he threw away his own Pokémon, so Silver did the only thing a trainer could do.

"I challenge you to a one on one battle," said Silver.

The Bug Trainer stopped laughing when he heard the words to battle; he took out his Pokeball ready to face off.

"You two should know battling should be done outside," said Nurse Joy showing them the Pokémon Field outside the Centre.

"Ok! Go Pidgey," called Silver bringing out his Bird Pokémon as it looked ready.

"Go Weedle!" said the Bug Trainer, "My name is Buggy, the best Bug Trainer there is." The Weedle came out of the Pokeball looked like it was ready to battle well, but looked frightened.

"My name is Silver," said Silver looking at his Pokedex for Weedle's information.

**POKEDEX **Weedle: The Hairy Bug Pokémon: It attacks using a two-inch poison barb on its head. It can usually be found under the leaves it eats. **END**

Silver's Pidgey looked like it was more hungry than wanting to battle, it chased after Weedle as if it wanted to eat it.

"Weedle, Return," said Buggy completely glad that Weedle was not eaten by Pidgey, "Next time, you won't be so lucky."

"Wow Pidgey, you are sure strange," said Silver as Pidgey landed on Silver's shoulder.

Silver walked into the Pokémon Centre to see the Caterpie has taken a liking for Silver, even chased him around.

"So would you like to tag along?" asked Silver to the Bug Pokémon which gave a small cry.

"Ok! Go Pokeball," said Silver as the ball hit Caterpie engulfing it in a red light and capturing it with no problems.

Benson had not woken up yet, so Silver headed down the PokéMart to check out some of the supplies. They had camping equipment, food, Pokémon Food, Pokeballs, Potions, Mail, and anything needed for a journey.

Silver had gone and bought some Potions and Pokémon Food for the long journey ahead, the store owner was really happy to give Silver a promotional item which was an extra Pokeball.

"Silver!" called Benson looking for Silver from outside the Pokémon Centre," Great! You are here, we can finally go now!"

"Um! The professor which gave me my Pokémon told me to go see Mr. Pokémon on Route 30, is it ok if we make a detour?" asked Silver a bit hesitant.

"Sure! If it is important why not!" said Benson as he brought out the Doduo and headed out to Route 30.

Upon reaching Mr. Pokémon's house, Silver was scared to press the doorbell, mainly because he was new to the world of Pokémon and everything around him. Eventually, Mr. Pokémon came to the door seeing Silver and Benson.

"And you might be?" asked Mr. Pokémon.

"I am Silver of New Bark Town, I am here because Professor Elm requested I come," said Silver acting as formal as possible.

"Ah! You must be the errand boy," said Mr. Pokémon.

"Errand Boy…" said Silver under his breath, while Benson was laughing behind him.

"Come inside, come inside," said Mr. Pokémon allowing them to enter.

"Now Mr. Pokémon, I don't want to trouble you any longer so I will be…" said an old man which looked familiar to Benson as he pointed his finger at him.

"It's the 'famous' Professor Oak!" he cried in excitement.

"Who are they?" asked Professor Oak to Mr. Pokémon.

"This is Silver from New Bark Town, he is a new trainer," said Mr. Pokémon.

"Ah! So you must be one of the new trainers which Professor Elm supplied Pokémon to," said Professor Oak.

"Yes, I am!" said Silver.

"May I see your Pokémon you have chosen," asked Professor Oak.

"Ok! Go Everyone!" said Silver tossing up his three Pokémon as they appeared one after another.

"Hm, A Caterpie and a health one, A Pidgey, this one looks like its strong, and a very rare Cyndaquil," said Professor Oak, "Why hello there."

The Pokémon answered back with their cries showing how happy they are to see Professor Oak and Professor Oak cleared his throat and said.

"Cyndaquil, always seems to have time to sleep," said Professor Oak.

"That's one of his awesome Haikus," said Benson glad to hear such words.

"Oh! You are?" asked Professor Oak.

"I am Benson, Go Doduo!" said Benson, "This is my Doduo."

"Oh! Doduo, it seems to be very healthy," said Professor Oak, "Doduo, how the athletic update."

"Another one!" said Benson extremely happy; there are stars in his eyes.

Silver, on the other hand had no idea what was going on and why he was so happy, but then two girls caught his eye.

"Oh! Those two are my granddaughters," said Mr. Pokémon, "Don't be shy girls."

They both walked out to see Silver and Benson, both looked close to Silver's age probably slightly younger. One of them pointed at Silver and looked at Mr. Pokémon.

"He looks like a weak trainer," said one of them.

"Don't say that Clara," said the other one.

"Haru, look at him, he looks like he will become a horrible trainer," said Clara.

"Now, now, you can't judge people by how they look," said Professor Oak.

"Sorry for the trouble," said Mr. Pokémon trying to move them along, but then a smoke bomb was dropped over the house.

"Cough, cough, what's going on?" asked Silver.

A man covered in black with a big 'R' on the front of his shirt and a Zubat appeared right in front with the Pokémon Egg in his arms.

"That's Team Rocket," said Professor Oak.

"No, not the Pokémon Egg," said Mr. Pokémon.

"Don't worry, I will get it back," said Benson, "Go Doduo."

Doduo charged towards Zubat using its Peck attack. Zubat just flew out of the way to dodge it, the smoke was not helping out at all.

"Zubat," said the man, "Use Supersonic."

The Zubat made a high pitch squeak which made Doduo confused and knock itself out by hitting a wall.

"No!" said Benson going to help Doduo.

Silver looked around, Professor Oak, Mr. Pokémon, Haru and Clara seemed like they could do nothing to help out.

"Ok! Go Caterpie," said Silver.

"It's too dangerous," said Professor Oak.

"Leave it to me!" said Silver taking out his Pokedex to see what moves Caterpie has.

**POKEDEX **Caterpie: Moves: Tackle, String Shot **END**

"Ok! Caterpie use Tackle," said Silver as Caterpie squirmed across the ground trying to jump and hit Zubat.

"Ha! You think a small bug can hit Zubat," said the man, "Zubat use Leech Life."

Zubat had dived down to bite Caterpie on its side causing Caterpie to be injuried badly.

"No! It's pointless!" called Clara.

"You can't give up," called Haru.

"Caterpie, you can do it," called Silver to his small Bug Pokémon.

Caterpie was suddenly engulfed by a white light, energy was being released around it as it started to change form, a bigger bug appeared from the energy. Silver fished out his Pokedex for some information.

**POKEDEX **Metapod: The Cocoon Pokémon: The evolved form of Caterpie: It prepares for evolution by hardening its shell as much as possible to protect its soft body. **END**

**POKEDEX **Metapod: Moves: Tackle, String Shot, Harden **END**

"Yes, Metapod," said Silver happy that is small bug evolved.

"You think that will stop me Zubat use Leech Life," said the man.

"Metapod use Harden!" called Silver.

Zubat dived down a bit Metapod, Metapod had been covered with a shiny coat around itself. Zubat had broken its teeth when it bit Metapod.

"No! Impossible," said the man.

"Metapod use Tackle," said Silver as Metapod launched itself knocking out Zubat.

"Ok! Now Pidgey grab the egg," called Silver.

Pidgey appeared behind the man taking the egg to Silver, who caught it in his arms. Clara was surprised by how Silver was able to win, despite what she said earlier to him.

"No!" said the man trying to run.

"There is no escape," said Silver, "Metapod use String Shot!"

Metapod had aimed its String Shot at the man and his Zubat preventing both of them from moving. As the man struggled, Professor Oak walked up.

"It's over for crooks like you with trainers like him," said Professor Oak.

"Oh! I forgot!" said Silver taking out his Pokedex.

**POKEDEX **Zubat: The Bat Pokémon: Capable of flying safely in dark places. It emits ultrasonic cries to check for any obstacles. **END**

Later that day, an officer came by with a blue uniform, she had been told what had happened and now was placing the man in the car to drive him off.

"Officer Jenny, thank you for coming," said Professor Oak.

"No, no you should thank that boy," said Officer Jenny.

"Yes, his was quite the trainer beating a Team Rocket member even though he has just started his journey," said Mr. Pokémon.

"Well, will be off, with this crook caught, we might be able to find out who brought back Team Rocket after three years," said Officer Jenny stepping into the car and driving off.

Professor Oak had left the house and headed to Goldenrod City for his radio show while Silver and Benson stayed at Mr. Pokémon's since it was getting late.

"Thank you for letting us stay," said Silver.

"It's not a problem, I am glad that you helped rescue this egg," said Mr. Pokémon, "Also, my granddaughters had asked me if they could travel with you."

"Well, the more the merrier," said Silver.

"He said yes," said Mr. Pokémon to the girls.

"Yeah! You hear that Clara," said Haru happily.

"I am only coming along because I can't bear to see the poor skills you have as a trainer," said Clara mocking Silver.

"Thanks a lot!" said Silver, "Oh! Can I make a phone call?"

"Yes you may, the phone is right over there," said Mr. Pokémon.

Silver decided that he should call Professor Elm to tell him what had happened and about the egg.

"Well, that was quite an adventure you had, seems like I trusted the right person for the job," said Professor Elm.

"What am I supposed to do with this egg?" asked Silver.

"I would like you to hatch it for me," said Professor Elm, "As part of research, I would like you to hatch that egg and see what Pokémon it is."

"Really!" asked Silver.

"Yes! After what happened today with you, it seems like it's best for the egg to be with you," said Professor Elm.

"Thank you!" said Silver turning off the phone and dialing his mother.

"Hi mom," said Silver as he told her about the adventure he had as well.

"My god!" said his mom, "I hope you weren't hurt."

"Don't worry, we will watch over him," said Haru barging in on the phone call as well as Clara.

"My, who are you?" asked his mom.

"I am Clara, this is Haru, we will look after your son," said Clara in a nice tone compared to what she usually said to Silver.

"Ok!" said his mom," At least I have nothing to worry about anymore."

"Bye!" said Silver quickly handing up, "Why did you two do that?"

"Because, it's fun!" said Haru.

"Well looks like I have to bring out my other Doduo tomorrow for all of you to ride on," said Benson.

"This is going to be fun," sad Clara.

Later that night, Haru and Clara started to pack their bags as they get ready to head out tomorrow.

"Clara, you don't have to be so mean to Silver," said Haru.

"I think it's the only way he will grow as a trainer," said Clara, "He does have the potential to be a great Pokémon Trainer if he knew more information."

"That I can't disagree with," said Haru.

In the other room, Silver had sneezed as he looked at his Pokeballs happy that he was finally starting to become a better trainer, but still cannot believe that Haru and Clara are coming.

"Why does it have to be me?" asked Silver.


	4. Chapter 4: Ray, Friend or Foe

Chapter 4: Ray, Friend or Foe. 78 days left.

Haru and Clara, joined our hero as they travel across Route 30 to Violet City, where they encountered a Hoppip out in the field. Silver quickly fished out his Pokedex for more information.

**POKEDEX **Hoppip: The Cottonweed Pokémon: It can be carried away on even the gentlest breeze. It may even float all the way to the next town. **END**

"Wow, a Hoppip, I want one," said Haru, "Silver can you catch it?"

"Sure! Go Pokeball!" said Silver tossing an empty ball at Hoppip, everyone looking at Silver with the more surprised expression on their faces.

Hoppip was pulled by a red light into the Pokeball and wiggled back and forth with a red dot on the front of the ball; the Pokémon popped out of the ball and whacked Silver in the face.

"Silver, didn't you know you were supposed to weaken the Pokémon before catching it, like how you caught your Pidgey and Metapod!" said Clara.

Silver thought back to the time he caught Pidgey and Metapod, surprisingly remember that he did not catch them by weakening them.

"No! I caught Pidgey with just a toss of a Pokeball and Metapod just followed me around after I helped it to the Pokémon Centre," said Silver.

Benson and Haru could not believe what they were hearing; Silver had no experience with being much of a Pokémon Trainer at all. It made them wonder what other things Silver did not know about.

"Well, why don't you try weakening it?" said Haru.

"Ok! Go Metapod!" said Silver bringing out his Bug Pokémon.

"Use Tackle," said Silver as Metapod launched itself right into Hoppip knocking down to the ground.

"Go Pokeball!" he called tossing the ball once more engulfing the Hoppip in a red light as it wiggled back and forth in the ball. The red light in the middle disappeared after multiple times it tried to struggle out of the Pokeball.

"He caught it!" said Clara surprised.

Silver walked up to the ball picked it up and looked at it, and then he fished out his Journal to take a note that he had to weaken the Pokémon.

"Here," said Silver giving the Pokeball to Haru, you said you wanted one.

"Thank you!" said Haru taking the Pokeball.

"Um! Silver, your Metapod, something is happening to it," said Benson pointing it out.

Metapod was engulfed with a white which spread all around the Pokémon as it evolved, it grew wings and had two antennas as the glow disappeared revealing his new Pokémon.

"It's a Butterfree," said Clara, but Silver looked through his Pokedex for information.

**POKEDEX **Butterfree: The Butterfly Pokémon: The evolved form of Metapod: Water-repellent water on its wings enables it to collect honey, even in the heaviest rains. **END**

"Yeah! Butterfree," cried Silver happy that he small bug changed into a butterfly.

"Let's go catch more Pokémon," said Clara.

"What Pokémon is that?" asked Haru pointing at a plant like thing with a bell like head. Silver looked through his Pokedex for the Pokémon.

**POKEDEX **Bellsprout: The Flower Pokémon: It plants its feet deep underground to replenish water. It can't escape its enemy while it's rooted. **END**

"Ok! This time, I won't need your help," called Silver to everyone as they smirked knowing that Silver will screw up.

"Go Butterfree," said Silver as he looked up its moves.

**POKEDEX** Butterfree: Moves: Tackle, String Shot, Confusion, PoisonPowder **END**

"Ok! Butterfree start things off with a Confusion," said Silver.

Butterfree had picked up Bellsprout surrounding it in a blue light and slamming it on the ground, Bellsprout shot its vines from its neck which hit Butterfree directly.

"That's Vine Whip," said Clara.

"Ok! Butterfree try using PoisonPowder," said Silver as Butterfree started to dust powder over Bellsprout which did nothing.

"Didn't you know PoisonPowder does not work on a Poison-type Pokémon?" asked Haru.

"Oh! I didn't know that," said Silver staring at the Bellsprout in surprise.

"Oh how we all knew that Silver was going to screw up somewhere," said Benson with everyone else nodding.

"Ugh! Ok! Butterfree use Tackle," said Silver as Butterfree smashed into Bellsprout knocking it down.

"Go Pokeball!"

The ball engulfed the Bellsprout as it wiggled back and forth, Silver was hoping to get the catch as the ball stopped.

"He caught another Pokémon," said Clara.

"Yes! I did it," said Silver, he could hear his Pokegear ring from his wrist, looking at the Pokegear, Professor Elm was calling him. Picking up the phone Professor Elm seemed to be in distress.

"Silver, be careful, there is…stolen...Totodile…after you…" the line was cut off before anything could be said by Professor Elm.

The light breeze of the wind gave the place an ominous atmosphere as a trainer appeared behind him.

"I challenge you to a battle," said the boy.

"I remember you, you were behind the lab on the day I got my Pokémon," said Silver remembering that day.

"Exactly, this is why I challenge you Silver to a battle, I am Ray," he said.

"Who are you?" asked Silver.

"I am nothing you should be scared of just going to be the best trainer in the world," said Ray.

"Fine! I accept your challenge," said Silver, "Go Butterfree!"

Butterfree flew into battle looking a bit tired from the battle with Bellsprout, but could still hold its own battle.

"This will be a three on three, Go Beedrill," said Ray bringing out this bee with two needles for hands.

**POKEDEX **Beedrill: The Poison Bee Pokémon: The evolved form of Kakuna: It has three poison barbs. The bard on its tail secrets the most powerful poison. **END**

"Ok! Butterfree use Tackle," said Silver calling his Butterfree as it mvoes to smash into the Beedrill.

"Beedrill use Fury Attack," said Ray.

The Beedrill dodged the Tackle and started to jab Butterfree with its needles injuring his Butterfree greatly.

"Butterfree!" said Silver looking at his injuried Pokémon.

"Beedrill use Focus Energy," said Ray.

"Watch out Silver, Focus Energy will give Beedrill a better chance to land a direct hit," said Benson.

"Beedrill use Fury Attack," said Ray.

Beedrill had jabbed Butterfree landing multiple direct hits on the butterfly as it fell on the floor knocked out.

"Return Butterfree," called Silver bringing back his Butterfree in its Pokeball.

"Good work Beedrill," said Ray looking at his Pokémon.

"Go Cyndaquil," said Silver as his Fire Pokémon got its flames on its back ready for battle.

"Beedrill use Fury Attack," said Ray.

Cyndaquil was overwhelmed by the Fury Attack which left it badly damaged, almost like it was too weak to continue.

"Cyndaquil use Tackle," said Silver.

"Beedrill use Fury Attack," said Ray.

The collision between the two Pokémon ended Cyndaquil's flame as it died out. Cyndaquil could not continue any longer in the battle.

"Return Cyndaquil," said Silver sadly bringing back his Cyndaquil.

"Beedrill, good job!" said Ray looking at his worn-out Pokémon.

"Go Pidgey," said Silver sending out his bird.

"Pidgey use your Gust attack," said Silver.

Pidgey created a huge gust of wind which hit Beedrill hard knocking out the tired Pokémon.

"Return Beedrill," said Ray looking nothing had happened.

"Pidgey, you're my only hope now," said Silver with Pidgey giving a cry saying its ready for any challenge.

"Go Totodile," said Ray bringing out the Big Jaw Pokémon. Silver had to look into his Pokedex for this Pokémon.

**POKEDEX **Totodile: The Big Jaw: It is small but rough and tough. It won't hesitate to take a bite out of anything that moves. **END**

Silver remembered something Professor Elm said a few minutes ago about a stolen Pokémon, a Totodile.

"That Totodile, you stole it," said Silver.

"Yeah, so what if I did," said Ray.

"Stealing is wrong," said Haru.

"That's not how Pokémon are supposed to be used for," said Clara.

"It's bad," said Benson.

"Shut up!" said Ray, "Totodile use Water Gun."

The Water Pokémon shot a jet of water from its mouth hitting Pidgey hard into a tree completely knocked out.

"Looks like you are just any other weakling," said Ray returning his Pokémon and walked away.

Silver rushed to his Pidgey's aid, the injured bird could not move any more as Silver quickly returned it to its Pokeball. He turned to Benson asking to quickly bring his Pokémon to the Pokémon Centre in Violet City.

Haru and Clara were sad as they pasted by Pokémon like Poliwag and Spinarak, caring for what happened to Silver was more important than ever. Nurse Joy took Silver's Pokémon into care, Silver had such low self-esteem, he walked off into the bedroom supplied by the Pokémon Centre without saying a single word.

"Silver is not feeling good right now," said Haru.

"What can we do to help?" asked Clara.

"I am sorry guys, but I have to go, I said I would bring him to Violet City and that's it," said Benson," I hope he gets better, I can't believe how different he seems now."

"We have to cheer him up somehow," said Clara as Haru and her head off to the restaurant in the Pokémon Centre.


	5. Chapter 5: Gold and the Bell Tower

Chapter 5: Gold and the Bell Tower. 77 days.

The next day had come, Silver's mood still clouded everywhere, even the Pokémon Centre started to feel the sadness in the air.

"I never thought Silver could be so down," said Haru.

"We have to help him somehow," said Clara.

Silver had walked out of the Pokémon Centre bumping into a kid which was about the same age as him, but shorter.

"Ow!" said the kid.

"Are you alright?" said Silver in the most depressing tone possible.

"Yes, I am!" said the kid in with as much positive energy as the sun.

"Silver!" called Haru as Clara and her walked out of the Pokémon Centre.

"What's wrong with him?" asked the kid.

"He lost to a trainer which stole a Pokémon," said Clara.

"Ouch! That sucks," said the kid, "I am Gold."

"This depressed idiot is Silver, I am Clara, this is my sister Haru," said Clara whacking Silver from behind.

"I am a Pokémon Trainer, would you like to battle?" asked Gold.

"Sorry, but Silver is the only one with Pokémon which can fight, but he is too depressed so we are trying to help him," said Haru.

"Oh! Well, I could help out, I mean he shouldn't be depressed over a single loss," said Gold, "People lose in Pokémon Battles every day, but it's all part of the learning process."

"I don't think this guy will be getting any better anytime soon with how he looks," said Clara.

"Hm… I know, come with me," said Gold, "There is a place where they help trainers find their inner strength.

"Where is that?" asked Haru.

"The Bell Tower," said Gold pointing it out as they walk over to the tall tower.

This tower had Bellsprout written all over it with the Bellsprout statue and the Bellsprout on the door.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" asked Clara.

"Yes, come on!" said Gold.

Inside, there was a monk, and other monks at the side they all stared with their, what seems like, their closed eyes and bald heads. Haru and Clara were scared by this, Gold did not mind it one bit.

"Are you here to request a battle," said the monk.

"Yes, and so is my depressed friend over here," said Gold.

The monk slowly walked up to Silver, the cane he held in his hand and his long beard made him more notable than the rest of the monks. He whacked his stick on the ground startling Silver as he looked up.

"I see, so you lost to a trainer, is that why you are so depressed?" asked the monk.

"Yes," said Silver in the quiet voice.

"Then, if you continue to be sad you won't be able to train your Pokémon like that," said the monk, "Pokémon reflect how the trainer feels, if the trainer is sad so are the Pokémon."

"I will be challenging this monk over here," said Gold as Haru and Clara followed Gold into a different room.

"But, what can I do?" said Silver, "I am useless."

"Now, don't be like that, I challenge you to a battle which you must accept or you won't be leaving here," said the monk.

"But," Silver started.

"No, buts, the battle begins, Go Hoothoot,"said the monk bringing out a small owl to the battle field.

Silver, who did not care about battling, lazily took out his Pokedex to check on the Hoothoot which the monk brought out from its Pokeball.

**POKEDEX** Hoothoot: The Owl Pokémon: It has a perfect sense of time. Whatever happens, it keeps rhythm by precisely tilting its head in time. **END**

"Go Pidgey," said Silver bringing out his bird which looked at Silver himself with a face of determination compared to Silver.

"Hoothoot use Peck," said the monk.

Hoothoot dashed at Pidgey hitting it with its Peck attack, Pidgey did not know what to do so it took the attack directly.

"Pidgey…use Tackle," said Silver.

Pidgey moved to smash into Hoothoot, but it dodge and landed another Peck on Pidgey. This kept on happening making Silver angry, he could not believe that he was losing to a Hoothoot.

"Ok! Fine, have it your way," said Silver completely energized by his anger. "Pidgey use Tackle."

Pidgey started to collect light around it as it dashed towards Hoothoot with incredible speed, it could not even been seen by Hoothoot as Pidgey landed a direct hit.

"What was that?" said Silver taking out his Pokedex.

**POKEDEX **Quick Attack: Inflicts damage at a faster speed. **END**

"Yes, Pidgey," said Silver happy that his Pidgey learned a new move to add to its attacks.

"Pidgey use Quick Attack once more."

Pidgey completely empowered by Silver's determination launched a Quick Attack at amazing speed which took out Hoothoot.

"Good work!" said the monk, "Looks like you are back to your old self."

"Yes! I feel better," said Silver.

"Let's keep it this way, Return Hoothoot," said the monk, "Go Bellsprout."

"Return Pidgey, Go Cyndaquil," said Silver.

"Bellsprout use Vine Whip," said the monk.

Bellsprout hit Cyndaquil directly in its face try to do as much damage as possible. Cyndaquil roared its flames ever so brightly showing that it was not ready to give up a simple fight anymore.

"Cyndaquil go," said Silver.

Cyndaquil's mouth glowed with red hot embers which it shot out of its mouth hitting Bellsprout the process. Silver was amazed by this checking his Pokedex.

**POKEDEX** Ember: Attacks with small flames which may burn the opponent. **END**

"What a move," said the monk.

"Yes, this is what I have been waiting for," said Silver, "Cyndaquil's first fire move. Cyndaquil use Ember."

Cyndaquil had shot more flames which hit Bellsprout until it collapse from the damage given from the fire.

"Return Bellsprout," said the monk, "I am glad to see you in good health, but remember don't be afraid to lose, losing is a form of winning as well, everyone has to lose once in a while."

"Yes, I understand," said Silver.

"The Gym Leader Falkner is a Flying-type Gym, you have to be prepare when you face the Gym," said the monk.

"I'm done," said Gold.

"Silver, you should have seen Gold's Pokémon, they are very strong," said Haru.

"I couldn't believe what Pokémon he had in the first place," said Clara.

"Well, I will see it eventually," said Silver.

"Are you going to challenge the Gym," said Gold.

"Yes, I am," said Silver.

"Well, when I battle you will see the Pokémon I have," said Gold.

"Good to see you all better," said Haru.

There was a loud crash as someone appeared from the crash, Drake from New Bark Town.

"Drake!" said Silver.

"Oh, it's you Silver, my Spearow and I were just mopping the floor with the Tower," said Drake showing off his first Gym Badge, and his Pokémon on his shoulder. "I bet you still haven't won one yet."

"I will show you tomorrow," said Silver taking out his Pokedex to see Spearow.

**POKEDEX** Spearow: The Tiny Bird Pokémon: Very protective of its territory, it flaps its short wings busily to dart around at high speed. **END**

After all the commotion, upon returning to the Pokémon Centre, Silver looked at Nurse Joy as if Silver was seeing doubles of her everywhere.

"Nurse Joy?" said Silver.

"Yes," said Nurse Joy.

"Aren't you the same Nurse Joy in Cherrygrove City?" asked Silver.

"No, I have many family members, people say we Nurse Joys looks the same, but I can't see what is similar between some of us," said Nurse Joy.

"Hey Silver look at this," said Clara pointing out the picture of all the Nurse Joys.

"Oh! Now it makes sense," said Silver.

"He is as dense as he looks," said Haru to Gold.

They all went down the restaurant to chow down on some food before heading off to bed for tomorrow's Gym Battle with Falkner.

"I can't believe you have that guy as a rival," said Gold.

"I can't believe you are behind all your rivals," said Haru.

"I can't believe some of your rivals are girls and they are more ahead than you," said Clara.

"Oh! That last one was taking it a bit too far," said Silver.


	6. Chapter 6: Flight of the Bird

Chapter 6: Flight of the Bird. 76 Days left.

The gang was fully rested up as they head off with their Pokémon on hand, to the Gym. Silver was back on his feet humming a theme which he made up from when he was a kid.

As they entered the Gym, there was darkness, nothing could be seen the group tried to stay close together so they do not get lost.

"Hello!" yelled Silver.

The yell somehow turned on all the lights inside the building showing a single person standing, around him and the group were audience stands.

"Hello, young novices are you here to challenge to a Pokémon Battle?" asked Falkner.

"Yes," said Silver and Gold together, Falkner was slightly surprised by this.

"So I have to face two trainers instead of one," said Falkner to himself.

"Accept one a day so, I pick you." He pointed at Silver, which made Gold depressed, because he wanted to have his.

"Don't worry, the next Gym we go by you can get the first battle promise," said Silver.

"Ok, you can't turn back on your offer," said Gold heading to the stand with Haru and Clara.

"There will be rules for this Gym," said Falkner.

"Rules?" said Silver not knowing how Gyms work.

"Silver! Each Gym has rules to how they operate, some have different rules than others," yelled Haru.

"Anyways, this will be a two on two battle," said Falkner, "Only the challenger is allow to substitute."

"Substitute?" asked Silver again.

"If your Pokémon needs to rest, you can recall it in the middle of the battle," said Clara.

"Ok!" said Silver.

"Also," said Falkner as the ceiling opened revealing the huge sky, "We can had our Flying Pokémon fly in the air for a more entertaining battle."

"I wonder what Pokémon Silver has," said Gold eagerly.

"Go Pidgey," called Falkner.

"Go Butterfree," said Silver.

Both trainers tossed their Pokeballs revealing each of their Pokémon as they are ready to battle. Both Pokémon looked ready to beat each other down at full force.

"The challenge may have the first attack," said Falkner.

"Ok! Butterfree use Tackle," said Silver.

"Pidgey use Tackle as well," said Falkner.

The Flying Pokémon smashed into each other with their strength, but Butterfree was knocked backward.

"So Pidgey is stronger than Butterfree," said Haru.

"What's going on?" asked Silver.

"This is the power of the Gym, Gym Leaders have to keep their Pokémon strong in order to win," said Falkner.

"Butterfree use Confusion," said Silver.

Butterfree picked up Pidgey with its attack and tossed it to the ground, Pidgey seemed like it could not do anything against Butterfree.

"Pidgey use Mud-Slap," said Falkner.

"But Ground-type moves don't affect Flying-types," said Clara in disbelief.

The mud slapped by Pidgey flew in the air, but can right back down, it seemed like nothing happened, but Pidgey was not hurt the Confusion.

"I see it used the Mud-Slap to distract Butterfree's Confusion," said Gold.

"Butterfree use PoisonPowder," said Silver instead of releasing purple powder it released a shiny powder which made Pidgey fall asleep.

"That's Sleep Powder," said Haru, Silver quickly pulled out his Pokedex for the information.

**POKEDEX** Sleep Powder: Puts target to sleep. **END**

"Ok! Butterfree use Confusion once more," said Silver.

"No Pidgey," said Falkner as Pidgey was toss into a wall knocking it out.

"Yes! Silver won the first match," said Clara.

"It's funny how you root for Silver behind his back, but make fun of him when he can hear you," said Gold.

"I do not," said Clara.

"What's Falkner's new Pokémon?" asked Haru seeing Falkner return Pidgey to its ball.

"Go Pidgeotto," said Falkner bringing out a bird slightly larger than his previous bird.

Silver as usually took out his Pokedex to see what this Pokémon is and what could it do to Silver's Pokémon.

**POKEDEX** Pidgeotto: The Bird Pokémon: The evolved form of Pidgey: It immobilizes its prey using well developed claws, then carries the prey more than 60 miles to its nest. **END**

"Butterfree, I choose you!" said Silver.

Butterfree seemed ready to battle, but then a single cry from Pidgeotto made Butterfree coward away.

"Don't be like that," said Silver, "You can do it."

"Pidgeotto use Tackle," said Falkner.

Pidgeotto's Tackle was extremely fast for what it was as it hit Butterfree directly; Butterfree looked like it took major damage.

"Butterfree use Sleep Powder," said Silver.

"Pidgeotto use Gust," said Falkner.

The Sleep Powder launched by Buttterfree was blow back at Butterfree from Pidgeotto's Gust making it fall asleep.

"Butterfree ,no!" said Silver.

"I can't look," said Haru.

"Pidgeotto use Tackle," said Falkner having Pidgeotto slam right into Butterfree knocking it out completely.

"Return Butterfree," said Silver recalling his Butterfree to its Pokeball.

"It's a one on one battle," said Gold, "Does he have any Pokémon that is strong against Flying-types?"

"No," said Clara, "He doesn't."

"Go Pidgey," said Silver.

Pidgey came out of its Pokeball with the urge to fight against Pidgeotto. As both Pokémon exchange cries.

"Ha!" said Falkner," So this is the best you can do, this isn't going to last very long."

"This is bad," said Haru, "Pidgeotto has the advantage."

"We will see about that," said Silver, "Pidgey use Quick Attack,"

"Pidgeotto use Tackle," said Falkner.

Both Pokémon hit past each other with amazing force, but it seemed like the attacks were even. Speed-wise Pidgeotto seemed to be a bit faster.

"Pidgey use Gust!" said Silver.

"Pidgeotto use Gust," said Falkner.

The powerful Pidgeotto unleashed its Gust attack which knocked Pidgey back hard, Pidgey seemed like it was at a disadvantage. Pidgey was knocked down to the ground almost too exhausted to fight.

"Pidgeotto finish this with Tackle," said Falkner as Pdigeotto sped toward the ground where Pidgey laid.

"Pidgey, DON"T GIVE UP!" yelled Silver with all his strength.

Pidgey woken up with its strength almost like it was renewed as it dodged the Tackle and use Sand-Attack to prevent Pidgeotto from seeing.

"What!" said Falkner completely surprised.

"Yes! Pidgey Go!" said Silver.

"Pidgeotto use Tackle," said Falkner.

Silver's Pidgey was moving extremely slowly because of the damage it took, it could not keep up much with Pidgeotto.

"This is over isn't it," said Clara.

"Now go!" yelled Silver.

Pidgey mustered all its strength and used a new attack, its wings glowed white as it whacked Pidgeotto with its wing.

"That's Wing Attack!" said Gold, Silver quickly looked in this Pokedex for the attack.

**POKEDEX **Wing Attack: Strikes the target with wings. **END**

"Ok!" said Silver, "Use Wing Attack."

Pidgey obediently went to whack Pidgeotto over and over, Pidgeotto seemed to be greatly weaken, but Pidgey was completely out of breath.

"Pidgey use Quick Attack," said Silver.

"Pidgeotto use Tackle," said Falkner.

The Pokémon collided center of the field completely worn out as both Pokémon collapse do to exhaustion. Each of the Pokémon was not ready to give up struggling to get back up. The whole field became silent, and then Pidgeotto collapse unable to continue, Pidgey was up on its feet.

"The winner of this match is Silver," said Falkner.

"Yeah!" said Silver running to catch his Pidgey from collapsing.

Everyone from the stand came down to see Silver. They could not believe the battle they saw today in the gym.

"Silver, good work!" said Gold.

"I can't believe the battle I saw," said Haru.

"You're not that bad of a trainer," said Clara shyly.

"Here you go Silver, the badge of my Gym, the Zephyr Badge," said Falkner.

"Yes, I obtained the Zephyr Badge," said Silver doing a pose.

"That was lame," said Clara, "I want to take back my words."

"Anyways, Gold, you have to be ready for tomorrow's match against me," said Falkner.

"Yes," said Gold.

Back at the Pokémon Centre, Silver constantly looked at his badge and let Gold see it as well. He couldn't believe his first step to being in the Pokémon League has begun.

"Oh right!' said Silver heading to the phone to call Professor Elm.

"Professor Elm look," said Silver showing him the badge.

"That's nice, but your rivals have already shown me theirs, and have caught more than seven different Pokémon, how about you?" asked Professor Elm.

"All I have is Cyndaquil, Pidgey, Butterfree, and Bellsprout," said Silver.

"Only four Pokémon!" said Professor Elm, "I am impressed that you could obtain a badge with such few Pokémon."

"That's cold," said Silver.

"Well keep looking for more Pokémon," said Professor Elm hanging up.

"Silver! Don't let it get you down, when we get to participate in the Pokémon League, show your rivals your strength," said Gold.

"Yes!" said Silver getting pumped.


	7. Chapter 7: Gold vs Falkner

Chapter 7: Gold vs. Falkner. 75 Days Left.

The next day had come to the city, Gold was greatly anticipating his Pokémon Battle, he could not stop thinking about it, and even Silver was pumped up to see what Pokémon Gold has.

"I can't wait, my Pokémon are getting jumpy just thinking about it," said Gold.

"I never seen the two knuckleheads so pumped up for a simple battle," said Clara to Haru.

"I am glad that they aren't over confident," said Haru.

As they entered the Gym once more, everything was how it was left yesterday. Gold was more determined than ever to win.

"The rules are the same a two on two Pokémon Battle," said Falkner, "Go Pidgey."

"So he started off with his Pidgey again," said Silver.

"I choose you, Ralts!" said Gold bringing out the Pokémon.

"Ralts?" asked Silver looking it up in his Pokedex.

**POKEDEX **No data available: There are Pokémon still needs to be discovered. **END**

"A rare Pokémon!' said Silver.

"No, actually Gold came from a different region of the world, so he would have Pokémon which are never seen before," said Haru.

"It's quite amazing actually," said Clara.

"A Ralts?" said Falkner, he himself have never seen a Ralts as well.

"Ralts use Confusion," said Gold.

Ralts had picked up Pidgey trying to toss it; Pidgey was thrown to the wall of the Gym taking slight damage.

"Pidgey use Tackle," said Falkner as Pidgey dived toward Ralts.

"Ralts use Double Team," said Gold.

Ralts disappeared as split itself into multiple Ralts, which almost all look real, even confusing Pidgey.

"Double Team?" asked Silver.

"Double Team is a move which allows the Pokémon to make copies of itself, but it's only an illusion," said Haru.

"Ralts use Confusion," said Gold damaging Pidgey again from the Confusion.

"Pidgey use Mud-Slap," said Falkner as Pidgey hit Ralts with a pile of mud right in the face blinding Ralts.

"Ralts, don't use your eyes, use your senses to find Pidgey," said Gold.

"Pidgey use Tackle," said Falkner.

Ralts jumped up to avoid Pidgey's Tackle and toss it again with another Confusion attack. Pidgey seemed to be very weak at this point.

"Pidgey use Tackle once more," said Falkner.

"Ralts use Confusion and finish it off," said Gold.

Ralts had delivered the final blow to the weaken Pidgey knocking it out with a Confusion attack, Falkner quickly returned to Pokémon to its Pokeball.

"Wow! I thought I was good, but Gold seems to be way better," said Silver.

"Proves you have lots to learn," said Clara.

"Also you need to learn the basics," said Haru.

"Go Pidgeotto!" said Falkner getting ready with his powerful Flying Pokémon.

"Ralts use Confusion once more!" said Gold to his tired Ralts.

"Pidgeotto use Gust," said Falkner.

The overpowering Gust hit Ralts hard it could not continue in an instant. PIdgeotto gave a cry of intimidation to Gold.

"Return Ralts," said Gold recalling the Pokémon to the Pokeball.

"Go Gastly!" said Gold bringing out around Pokémon out of its Pokeball with hazy gas around it.

"Gastly?" said Silver looking it up on the Pokedex.

**POKEDEX** Gastly: The Gas Pokémon: Its thin body is made of gas. It can envelop an opponent of any size and cause suffocation. **END**

"Wow!" said Silver, "What a Pokémon!"

"This is going to be a weird battle," said Haru.

"Both Pokémon can't use their Ghost or Normal-type moves to hurt each other," said Clara.

"How will Gold win?" asked Silver.

"Gastly use your Hypnosis," said Gold.

Gastly started to send a wave to Pidgeotto trying to put it to sleep. Pidgeotto was starting to collapse from the Hypnosis.

"Pidgeotto use Gust," said Flakner.

The Gust cancelled out the Hypnosis preventing Gastly to put Pidgeotto to sleep, but also was damaged by the Gust.

"As long as you have no other moves, you can't beat me," said Gold.

"You forgot something," said Falkner, "Remember back to when I faced Silver."

"Remember?" questioned Gold as he thought back to all the moves Falkner used, "Tackle, Gust, and …Mud-Slap!"

"Yes, Ground-moves are super-effective against Poison –types like Gastly," said Falkner.

"This talk about types is making me wonder what they are," said Silver.

"Pidgeotto use Mud-Slap," said Falkner as Gastly was hit by a pile of mud to the face blinding Gastly.

"Pidgeottto use Gust," said Falkner landing a direct hit on the blinded Gastly.

"Gastly, time for the secret move we have been hiding until now!" said Gold.

"Secret move?" asked Falkner.

"I wonder, what it is?" asked Silver.

"I don't even know," said Haru.

"Let's just watch," said Clara.

"Gastly use Psychic," said Gold as Gastly picked up Pidgeotto and started to crush it with its psychic powers, it then threw Pidgeotto to the wall.

"Pidgeotto use Mud-Slap," said Falkner as Pidgeotto tried to resist the Psychic and tossed mud in the air to break free from the Psychic.

"That's impossible," said Gold, "It was our winning move!"

"Well now!" said Falkner, "You have to think of another tactic if you want to beat me!"

"Gastly use Spite," said Gold.

"Spite?" asked Silver.

"I don't even know," said Haru.

"Look it up in the Pokedex," said Clara taking Silver's Pokedex from his pocket.

**POKEDEX** Spite: Lowers opponent's energy. **END**

"Gastly use Psychic," said Gold.

Gastly prepared for another Psychic attack, Pidgeotto was getting ready to dodge it, but Gastly seemed to be too tired to use it.

"Shoot, Gastly's Psychic attack is not fully ready to use it battle," said Gold.

"So Gastly wastes too much energy from casting a single Psychic," said Falkner, "Seems like I win."

"Gastly use Hypnosis," said Gold.

A direct hit from Hypnosis has put Pidgeotto to sleep, but there is not much Gold could do now that Psychic not working well.

"Gastly use Psychic," said Gold.

Gastly started to take the time Pidgeotto was sleeping to charge up its attack, it was focusing all its strength on one point.

"Pidgeotto, wake up!" said Falkner.

"Gastly, don't give up keep the Psychic attack up!" said Gold.

Pidgeotto had finally woken up and the Psychic attack which was launched and hit Pidgeotto directly.

"Finish it!" said Gold.

Gastly took Pidgeotto and tossed it straight toward the ground completely knocking it out and unable to battle.

"Yes!" cried Gold returning Gastly to its Pokeball.

"Good work!" said Falkner, "I am impressed with this battle more than with Silver's."

"Thanks a lot!" said Silver.

"Anyways, here you go the Zephyr Badge," said Falkner handing Gold the badge.

"Yes! I got the Zephyr Badge!" said Gold.

"Now do you know where the next Gym is?" asked Falkner.

"Not really," said Haru.

"Try heading down to Azalea Town," said Falkner, "The path to Goldenrod City had been blocked by some obscure reason."

"Really!" said Clara.

"A tree which won't move no matter how hard people try!" said Falkner.

Silver check his Pokegear for directions to the next town and how to get there, road seemed to be clear to him.

"Ok! So we head down from Violet City, to the Union Cave!" said Silver, "It might take a couple of days so we have to stock up on supplies."

"To the Pokémon Mart!" said Gold.

The rest of the day, the gang got supplies needed for the journey ahead. With their last day in a Pokémon Centre, they will continue to Route 36 to continue on their Pokémon Journey.


	8. Chapter 8: Ruins of Alph

Chapter 9: Ruins of Alph, Unown Rampage. 74 Days Left.

"Silver, your Pokémon are all healed," said Nurse Joy bringing Silver his Pokeballs.

"Thanks," said Silver when the gang was about to go, Silver saw two trainers placing one of their Pokeballs into a machine.

"What's that?" asked Gold.

"Don't you know, you can trade Pokémon," said Clara.

"Really, I want to trade," said Silver.

"May I trade with you?" called a person from behind.

"Oh hi," said Silver.

"I wanted to trade my Onix for a Bellsprout," he said.

"A Bellsprout, oh I have one," said Silver, "Would you care to have it?"

"Sure why not," the person called placing his Pokeball in the Machine and Silver placing his Bellsprout.

Both Pokémon were successfully switched and Silver was surprised when he brought out the Onix.

**POKEDEX **Onix: The Rock Snake Pokémon: It rapidly bores through the ground at 50 mph by squirming and twisting its massive, rugged body. **END**

"By the way, I am Rudy," said the person.

"I'm Silver, thank you for the Onix, we will be heading off now," said Silver.

"Bye," Rudy said happy to have a Bellsprout.

The gang headed up to explore the nearby ruins, there were caves everywhere and a single house separated from the rest of the caves.

"You guys want to check out the caves?" asked Silver extremely excited.

"C-c-caves," said Haru.

"Don't mind her let's just go," said Clara rushing into a cave.

"Clara wait up," said Gold chasing after her.

"AHH!," Gold and Clara cried causing Silver and Haru to chase after them.

When they got inside, they found a puzzle on the wall of the cave.

"I wonder where everyone else went," said Haru a bit scared still.

"Hm, a puzzle on the wall which looks like a Pokémon, but which Pokémon?" asked Silver as he arranges the pieces horribly. "Haru, can you help me?"

Haru was closing her eyes hoping that she could get out of the cave as soon as possible.

"Ugh, this is not going to work, Pidgey, I chose you and use your Wing Attack on the wall," said Silver as Pidgey strike at the wall.

"No good," said Silver, "Gold can you hear me?"

Meanwhile, Gold and Clara finally got up from falling down.

"Ow, where are we?" asked Clara.

"Seems like the cave have caved us in," said Gold.

"No time for jokes," said Clara.

"Ok then, let's go find an exit," said Gold.

"SILVER, HARU CAN YOU HEAR ME?" yelled Clara.

Back at the cave entrance, Silver has completely failed every attempt of opening the wall, all his Pokémon are exhausted from whacking at the wall.

"Damn, is there anything to open it up?" asked Silver.

Then, the cry of Clara reached the entrance of the cave.

"YEAH, I CAN HEAR YOU, BUT THERE IS A WALL BLOCKING THE WAY IN, IT HAS SOME SORT OF PUZZLE," said Silver.

_Some sort of puzzle,_ thought Clara.

"HARU SHOULD BE ABLE TO OPEN IT, SHE KNOWS HOW TO SOLVE PUZZLES IN SECONDS," Clara yelled back.

"Haru, come on, the sooner we open the wall and save them the sooner we can leave," said Silver.

Haru's eyes suddenly showed determination, her hands moved so fast the puzzle itself seemed to completing itself. The wall opened up completely revealing a small hole.

"Are we supposed to climb in?" asked Haru as both walk into the hole.

They both slid down into the bottom of the cave, they ended up in a pitch black room.

"Go Cyndaquil, we need your fire to light up the room," said Silver bringing out Cyndaquil and used its back flame to light up the room.

"What's with the writing on the wall?" asked Haru.

"It's not writing…or at least it doesn't look like it," said Silver.

**POKEDEX** Unown: The Symbol Pokémon: Its flat, thin body is always stuck on walls. Its shape appears to have some meaning. **END**

"If there was a way to read it," said Silver.

"Oh, but there is a way to read it," said a person, "Hi, I am a Pokémon Researcher who studies the Unown."

"Haru," called Clara running toward her.

"Silver, this person found us in the cave and brought us here," said Gold.

"Here, pass me your Pokedex," said the Researcher as Silver passes his Pokedex installing something new in it, "It's an Unown Reader which allows you to read the Unown letters," said the Researcher.

"Let's see," said Silver using his Pokedex, "It says, 'Our words shall remain here for the ages, thus we shall erect a Pokémon statue outside, we humans must learn to walk in harmony with them, they possess great insight and refuse the outside world.'"

"What could it mean?" said Clara.

"It means the legendary Pokémon," said Haru.

"Legendary…Pokémon?" said Gold.

"Legendary Pokémon are powerful Pokémon like in legends," said the Researcher.

"Well I think it's not safe here," said Silver, but suddenly, a massive amount of Pokémon started to chase after them using Hidden Power.

"It's the Unown," said the Researcher, "It's time to get out of here!"

"Cyndaquil use Ember to buy us some time," said Silver as Cyndaquil launching an Ember attack hitting each of the Unown, strangely also in alphabetical order. The group rushed out and sealed the door by rearranging the puzzle to be incorrect.

"Wow, that was close," said Gold.

"CLOSE, CLOSE, IF WE LET THAT HOLE OPENED FOR ANY LONGER WE WOULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!" yelled Haru.

"Well now that it's over you guys should stay over at the house and rest up for tomorrow or else it will be too dark out to do a thing," said the Researcher as the group walks to the house and relax for the day.


	9. Chapter 9: Multi Pokemon Capture

Chapter 10: Multi-Pokémon Capture.73 Days Left.

The next day had come to the gang as they sent off to Union Cave.

"Hm, the Union Cave seems far away, it seems like it might take a day or two to reach," said Silver.

"Day or two…" said Haru falling down on the ground looking sad.

"Don't worry, it won't be that bad," said Gold.

"I can cook, I mean I also brought supplies," said Clara showing the seemingly big backpack to contain way more than it seems.

"Um, that's a lot of stuff in there," said Silver.

"Can we stop for lunch," said Haru happily.

"Sure," said Clara starting to set up lunch.

"I think I should go train for the next gym, I wonder what type of people they use?" said Gold.

"Wait for me," said Silver going with Gold.

"Haru, can you help me set up?" asked Clara.

"Sure," she replied.

Meanwhile, Silver and Gold were polishing their Pokémon's moves.

"Cyndaquil use Ember," said Silver as Cyndaquil launches a small amount of fire at a rock.

"Ralts use Confusion," said Gold as Ralts is having trouble lifting up a rock.

"Pidgey use your Wing Attack," said Silver, the wings of Pidgey started to absorb light and glow white as it hits and destroys the rock.

"Murkrow use Drill Peck on that rock," said Gold having Murkrow hit a rock blowing the rock pieces everywhere hitting two Pokémon in the grass.

Then suddenly the two Pokémon hopped out of the grass.

"What are those Pokémon?" said Gold.

**POKEDEX **Mareep: The Wool Pokémon: Its fleece grows continually. In the summer, the fleece is fully shed, but it grows back in a week. **END**

"I want to catch that Mareep," said Silver.

**POKEDEX **Growlithe: The Puppy Pokémon: Extremely loyal, it will fearlessly bark at any opponent to protect its own trainer from harm. **END**

"That Growlithe is strong, I want it," said Gold.

"Go Butterfree use your Sleep Powder on Mareep," said Silver as Butterfree dives down casting a powder over Mareep, but then counter it with a shock of electricity hitting Butterfree down and then Mareep's tail was covered in a steel like substance and used it to knock it back.

"What? Return Butterfree, Go Cyndaquil," said Silver.

"It knows Iron Tail that's strong, Go Murkrow use Drill Peck on Growlithe," said Gold as Murkrow dives down spinning at Growlithe, but then it dug into the ground making Murkrow hit its beak on the ground.

"Wow that Growlithe knows Dig," said Silver, "Cyndaquil use your Ember." Cyndaquil quickly knocked down Mareep, but then Mareep launched itself directly hitting Cyndaquil.

"Ok Murkrow use your Pursuit," said Gold as Murkrow hit Growlithe straight on knocking it almost out of energy, "Go Pokeball," said Gold throwing the Pokeball on Growlithe.

"Cyndaquil use Tackle," said Silver hitting Mareep straight on, "Go Pokeball," said Silver throwing on Mareep.

Surprisingly, both Pokémon were caught at the same time.

"Yes, I caught a Pokémon," both said happily.

"Guys lunch is ready," called Haru from far away.

"Coming," said Silver running with Gold.

"So you guys caught a Growlithe and a Mareep, knowing Dig and Iron Tail, respectively," said Clara.

"Yep, wow this food is good," said Silver.

"Glad you guys like it," said Haru.

"Lucky for us," said Gold.

"It makes me want my own Pokémon," said Clara.

"How about we go find you one," said Silver.

"What Pokémon could we find?" said Haru.

"We just have to look," said Gold finishing his lunch.

"But first the dishes have to be cleaned," said Clara.

After cleaning the dishes, the group decided to look for some Pokémon.

"There aren't that many different varieties of Pokémon just lots of Rattata," said Clara, but then a rare Vulpix appeared.

"A Vulpix," said Haru.

**POKEDEX **Vulpix: The Fox Pokémon: If it is attacked by an enemy that is stronger than itself, it feigns injury to fool the enemy and escapes. **END**

"Hey, looks my Pokedex as an entry about this Pokémon as well," said Gold.

"Ok, Go Pidgey use your Quick Attack," said Silver as Pidgey dives down to strike at Vulpix hitting it down.

"It looks down," said Clara.

"Not yet," said Gold as it got back up.

"Ok Pidgey use your Wing Attack," said Silver as Pidgey's wings start to glow and strike at Vulpix, "Pokeball go," said Silver capturing it.

"Here," said Silver giving Clara the Pokeball.

"So all of us have a Pokémon," said Haru.

"Yep," said Clara.

Luckily, walking along the route, they were able to come across a Pokémon Centre before the sun went out and stopped to rest up for the next day ahead.


	10. Chapter 10: Wooper and the Hatching Egg

Chapter 11: Wooper, Endless Happiness and The Hatching Egg. 72 Days Left.

The gang were walking toward Union Cave when the egg Silver was carrying started to glow.

"Oh, it's close to hatching," said Haru.

"I wonder what Pokémon it could be," said Clara.

"Me too," said Gold.

Then a Wooper appeared out of nowhere and shot water pushing away the gang except for the egg. It ran to the egg and ran away with it.

"Hey," said Silver, "Come back."

**POKEDEX **Wooper: The Water Fish Pokémon: When it walks around on the ground, it coats its body with a slimy, poisonous film. **END**

"A Wooper, and that was a strong Water Gun," said Gold.

"Let's go after it," said Haru as the group chased it.

The Wooper laughed at the gang as they chase after it.

"Go Vulpix," said Clara, "What moves does it know?"

"Ember, Tail Whip, Quick Attack, and Swift," said Silver.

"Ok, Vulpix use Ember," said Clara making Vulpix casting small amount of fire hitting Wooper.

"Don't do that, you are going to roast the egg," said Haru, "Go Hoppip, use your Giga Drain." Hoppip 's top started to spin making a green circle then started to sap the energy out of Wooper causing it to collapse.

"Got the egg," said Silver.

"Now what about Wooper?" said Gold.

"I'm going to catch it, go Pokeball," said Silver throwing it and caught it in the ball.

"The egg," said Clara as the egg started to glow extremely brightly revealing the hidden Pokémon to be a small spiky egg.

**POKEDEX **Togepi: The Spike Ball Pokémon: A proverb claims that happiness will come to anyone who can make a sleeping Togepi stand up. **END**

"Aww, so cute," said Haru hugging it as it cries.

"Um, I think it's better for Silver to take care of it," said Clara.

Togepi stopped crying, and started to walk around.

"Go Wooper," said Silver as Wooper got out of its Pokeball and started to follow Togepi almost like it was trying to make it safe.

"Seems like it is trying to be like a parent to Togepi," said Gold.

"That's good," said Haru.

"What moves does Togepi and Wooper know?" asked Clara.

"Togepi does not know any moves and Wooper knows Water Gun, Tail Whip and Slam," said Silver as the group walks along the path to reach Union Cave.

The group, then bumps into a trainer, well it is more of Silver bumping into the trainer.

"Oh wow, you are so slow Silver," said the trainer.

"Drake, I won my first Gym badge already," said Silver.

"Oh that's nice, I won my second already," said Drake showing them the Azelea Gym Badge.

"Then why are you back?" asked Gold.

"Oh, just to show Silver here how far behind he is," said Drake running off into Union Cave.

"Oh no, you don't," said Silver angrily chasing after Drake.

"Wait up Silver," said Clara as the rest chase after Silver.

As the gang head inside the cave, the sky outside had completely darken and night had completely covered the land, will they make it out alive or die trying?

TO BE CONTINUED…


	11. Chapter 11: The Union Cave Run

Chapter 12: The Union Cave Run. Night of the 72 Days Left.

"Wow, where are we now?" asked Silver.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO RAN INTO THE CAVE," yelled Haru, but then suddenly, a bunch of Zubat started to chase after them.

"Ah," said Clara.

"Go Growlithe, use your Ember attack," said Gold having Growlithe shoot out small flames from its mouth.

Then a loud screech from the Zubat made Growlithe teeter back and forth.

"That's Supersonic," said Silver.

"A powerful one too," said Haru.

"Go Vulpix use your Ember," said Clara using Vulpix to shoot out small flames to hit all the Zubat away.

"Return Growlithe," said Gold.

"Let's run!" said Silver as the group runs deeper in the cave.

As they stop due to exhaustion, they could not even see each other in the dark.

"Guys, can you see?" asked Haru.

"Go Cyndaquil," said Silver using Cyndaquil's back to light the place up.

"Um, I think it's better to just keep the lights out," said Gold.

"Why?" asked Clara.

"BECAUSE OF ONIX," said Gold pushing everyone to run and pointing to it.

"Go Wooper use your Water Gun," said Silver as Wooper shoots out a powerful blast of water from its mouth hitting the Onix.

"The Onix didn't feel a thing from it," said Haru watching as Onix chases after them.

"Go Mareep," said Silver, "Use your Iron Tail."

Mareep quickly jumps and light gathers around the tail of Mareep making it look like it was covered in a steel substance hitting Onix.

"Still nothing," said Clara.

"Go Hoppip use your Giga Drain," said Haru as Hoppip started to sap away Onix's energy.

Then suddenly Hoppip starts to glow, "Hoppip is evolving," said Gold.

**POKEDEX **Skiploom: The Cottonweed Pokémon: The evolved form of Hoppip: It spreads its pedals to absorb sunlight. It also floats in the air to get closer to the sun. **END**

"Skiploom use your Leech Seed," said Haru as a seed from the top of Skiploom's head lands on Onix wrapping around it sapping its energy to collapse.

"Ok, let's go and get out of here," said Silver.

"It feels like we have been in this cave forever, I'm exhausted and hungry," said Gold.

"Now then we have to make some more food," said Clara taking out her cooking supplies in the cave.

"Um, I think it would be better if we had a sort of a cave," said Haru.

"Gold use your Growlithe," said Silver.

"Yep, go Growlithe and use Dig on that wall," said Gold as Growlithe makes a hole in the wall to keep everyone warm.

"Yes that's good," said Clara.

The group settled down in the cave eating food and trying to decide on what is next.

"So we have no clue where the exit is right," said Haru.

"Well, Silver don't you have Onix with you?" asked Gold.

"Yes, but it's at Professor Elm's because I didn't have room on my team, but I think I could ask him right now," said Silver taking out his Pokegear.

On the other line Professor Elm picked up, "Yes, hello," he said sounding very tired.

"Hi Professor," said Silver.

"Do you know what time it is? This better be important," he said.

"Um, yes I need to borrow my Onix and send you Togepi," Silver said.

"Togepi?" said Professor Elm.

"Yep, the egg hatched," said Silver.

"Really send it over," said Professor Elm all excited.

Silver pressed a button on his Pokedex sending over the two Pokémon and the Pokeball containing Togepi disappeared and Onix's Pokeball appeared.

"Thank you Professor," said Silver, but Professor Elm had already hung up probably just checking out Togepi in detail.

"Ok Onix go," said Silver bringing out Onix.

"Onix looks strong," said Gold.

"Well we can use it to find a way out right?" said Haru.

"Yes, probably even find out a lot more things," said Clara.

"Ok Onix, show us the way out," said Silver as Onix quickly moved to pick up the gang and moved through the cave.

The group managed to get out of the cave alive and the sun was shining bright before they realized it.

"WE SPENT THE WHOLE NIGHT IN THE CAVE, I am so sleepy now," said Silver.

"It's better if we rest at the Pokémon Centre for at least the rest of the day from all the sleep missed," said Gold.

"B-b-but what about the days until the Pokémon League," said Silver.

"We shouldn't rush it, there is still lots of time left," said Haru.

"I mean 70 days left would be a lot of time," said Clara as the group walk to the Pokémon Centre.


	12. Chapter 12: Battle in Slowpoke Well

Chapter 13: Battle in Slowpoke Well. 70 Days Left.

After relaxing for the 71st day from exploring the Union Cave, it is time for Silver and Gold to challenge the Gym Leader to a battle or so they though.

"WHAT! The Gym is closed?" yelled Silver depressed.

"Where can we go now that it's closed," said Gold.

"There is a place that makes special type of Pokeballs," said Haru.

"Are you talking about Kurt the Pokeball Maker?" said Clara.

"Pokeball Maker?" said Silver and Gold together.

"Yep," said Haru showing them the way.

"Kurt?" called Clara as they walked in.

"Kurt, remember us?" said Haru in the pitch dark room.

Suddenly, the room became extremely bright and Pokeballs of unimaginable designs stocked neatly across the shelf, in a corner there were tools and fruit which looked like acorns. The place gave an ominous feeling like if it has been abandoned, but then…

"Oh, Clara, Haru welcome back is your father with you?" said a man coming from a door.

"No, we are traveling," said Clara.

"I see," said the old man as he walks up from under the shadow to see Gold and Silver. "Are these the people you are traveling with?" said the man

"Yes, this is Gold and Silver," said Haru.

"Ah yes, nice to meet you Gold and you too Silver," said the man.

"Hi," said Gold.

"They look strong enough," said the man, "I am Kurt the Pokeball Maker and our town has been having a big problem."

"A big problem?" asked Silver.

"A sinister Pokémon group known as Team Rocket, tried to steal all Slowpoke and cut of their tails," said Kurt, "and I was going to save them, but now that you are here I am off." Kurt had run right out of the front door in a hurry.

"Man, for an old man he can sure move," said Gold.

"Slowpoke?" asked Silver taking out his Pokedex.

**POKEDEX **Slowpoke: The Dopey Pokémon: A sweet sap leaks from its tail's tip. Although not nutritious, the tail is pleasant to chew on. **END**

"It looks kind of sorry looking," said Clara.

"I heard that people cut off Slowpoke's tail and sell them," said Haru.

"That's cruel," said Gold.

"Do you know which direction Kurt headed off to?" asked Silver.

"I think it was the direction to the Slowpoke Well," said Clara.

"What is with this town and Slowpoke?" asked Gold as the group runs off towards the well.

"Is this it?" asked Haru looking down the well.

"Probably, let's go down," said Silver climbing down the well.

"Well, this isn't any better," said Clara.

When they got to the bottom, it was dark and eerie; the stone cold rocks were soaked in water as they walked through it to see Kurt lying by a wall holding his back.

"Kurt," said Gold.

"My old back, if I was just a couple of years younger I could have taken that fall of the well," said Kurt, "You kids go in my stead."

"Haru, Clara, you two look after Kurt, Gold and I will take on Team Rocket," said Silver rushing deeper in the cave with Gold following.

"Hope those two knows what they are doing," said Kurt.

"Go Growlith," said Gold.

"Go Mareep," said Silver as both of them rush through.

"Stop right there you kids," said a man, "And also hand over your Pokémon, I am Proton, an Executive of Team Rocket, go Zubat."

"Go Zubat," said another man from behind.

"There are two of them," said Silver.

"I will take this one, you take care of the Executive," said Gold.

"Zubat use your Supersonic," said Proton as Zubat moves backwards to make a high-pitched screech.

"Mareep, are you ok?" asked Silver as Mareep started to wobble around, "Mareep you got to snap out of it and use your Thundershock." Mareep started to wildly fire a stream of electricity from its head.

"Zubat dodge it and use your Leech Life," said Proton as Zubat dives in to bite Mareep.

_If I can't find a way to hit it, then it will be trouble, wait if I can't hit it when it's too far away, _thought Silver as Zubat bites Mareep and started to drain Mareep's energy.

"Mareep use Thundershock," said Silver. Mareep launched an electrical stream which it the attached Zubat completely knocking it out.

"Return Zubat, go Koffing," said Proton.

"A Koffing?" said Silver.

**POKEDEX **Koffing: The Poison Gas Pokémon: The poisonous gases it contains are a little bit lighter than air, keeping it slightly airborne. **END**

"Ok Mareep use your Iron Tail," said Silver as Mareep's tail gets covered in steel like coating as it slams Koffing with it.

"Koffing dodge it, use your Poison Gas," said Proton as the gas coming from Koffing gets inhaled by Mareep, Mareep suddenly started to be covered in purple shocks with bubbles flying up in the air making Mareep in pain.

"Mareep, return," said Silver, "Go Butterfree," Mareep was covered in red light as it goes back into the Pokeball and Butterfree came out of its Pokeball.

"Koffing use Smog," said Proton as Koffing releases a big blast of gas that hits Butterfree, then Butterfree also gets enveloped in purple shocks. "With both of your Pokémon poisoned you can't win."

"No, Butterfree use your Sleep Powder," said Silver as Butterfree dives over putting Koffing to sleep. "Now use your Confusion." Butterfree lifted Koffing tossing it and Proton knocking him and his other grunts out of the well.

"Return Butterfree," said Silver.

"Well that's over," said Gold seeing Kurt run to each Slowpoke to check if they are alright.

"The Slowpoke are all alright," said Kurt, "Let's go back and I will reward you with something."

Back at the house, Kurt had gotten something from his deeper in his house.

"Here you guys go, a special Pokeball, the Fast Ball," said Kurt handing one to each person. "If the Pokémon is very fast, the Fast Ball is the perfect choice."

"By the way, do you know when the gym opens?" asked Haru.

"It was closed today because of Team Rocket, but now that they are gone, it will be open tomorrow," said Kurt.

"Thanks," said the gang.


	13. Chapter 13: Bugsy the Very Buggy

Chapter 14: 3 vs.3, Bugsy The Very Buggy. 69 Days Left.

"Since you battled the last Gym first," said Gold, "Can get to go first."

"Ok, ok," said Silver.

"Hi, I am Bugsy the Gym Leader here, I heard about your efforts from Kurt and I would gladly accept your challenge," said Bugsy.

"I am first," said Gold.

"Good luck," said Haru.

"Give it your all," said Clara.

"The rules for this gym are a three on three, only the challenger is allowed to substitute," said the announcer.

"Ready," said Bugsy, "Go Metapod."

"Go Ralts," said Gold.

"A Bug-Type against a Psychic," said Silver, "Gold must think this one through."

"Begin," said the announcer.

"Ralts use your Confusion," said Gold as Ralts surrounds Metapod in a blue light and throws Metapod at the wall.

"What nothing happened," said Clara.

"Well since Psychic does not work well against Bug there is no wonder," said Haru.

"Metapod use your Tackle," said Bugsy as a single dash hitting Ralts knocked it out.

"Ralts is unable to battle Metapod wins," said the announcer.

"Return Ralts," said Gold, "Go Murkrow use your Peck attack." Murkrow struck Metapod with its beak knocking it out.

"Metapod is unable to battle Murkrow wins," said the announcer.

"A Flying-type against a Bug shows type advantage, now just for Gold to keep this up," said Silver.

"Go Kakuna," said Bugsy, "Use Harden." A shiny coat shined over Kakuna.

"Murkrow use your Peck," said Gold as Murkrow slams its beak at Kakuna, but then is knocked back because the hard shell of Kakuna prevented the Peck from hurting it.

"What happened?" asked Silver.

"Harden straightened Kakuna's defense which prevented Peck from doing much," said Haru.

"Murkrow use your Drill Peck," said Gold as Murkrow spins around and hits Kakuna knocking it out.

"Murkrow wins again," said the announcer.

"Return Kakuna, my final Pokémon, just because you made it this far doesn't mean you will win against Scyther," said Bugsy.

**POKEDEX **Scyther: The Mantis Pokémon: When it moves, it leaves only a blur. If it hides in grass, its protective colors make it invisible. **END**

"Scyther use Quick Attack," said Bugsy as Scyther gathers light and dash with a white trail behind it.

"Murkrow counter with Drill Peck," said Gold, the two Pokémon collide in the center, but Murkrow hits the wall and gets knocked out.

"Murkrow is unable to battle, Scyther wins," said the announcer.

"But Flying-types are stronger," said Clara.

"Even so probably Scyther's Quick Attack allowed it to hit Murkrow before it could," said Silver.

"Go Growlithe," said Gold.

"A Fire-type," said Bugsy, "Scyther use your Fury Cutter." Scyther's blades started to turn red as it stroked at Growlithe.

"Growlithe didn't flinch," said Haru.

"Fury Cutter is really weak against a Pokémon like Growlithe but," said Clara.

"Keep on using Fury Cutter," said Bugsy as Scyther's blade turns red once more, but seems to be a bit larger than before striking at Growlithe.

"What's going on?" said Gold shocked.

"Fury Cutter is a move whenever it hits the stronger it gets," said Silver watching as Growlithe starts to take serious damage.

"Growlithe use your Ember," said Gold, Growlithe's mouth shot out small bursts of flame sparks as it hits Scyther.

"Scyther, finish it with Quick Attack," said Bugsy as Scyther dashes with a white trail right behind.

"Growlithe use your Dig attack," said Gold as Growlith dug underground to come back up and strike at Scyther.

"Growlithe finish it with Ember," said Gold.

"Scyther use Fury Cutter," said Bugsy as both Pokémon collide and Scyther falls down knocked out.

"Good job," said Silver.

"Congratulations," said Bugsy, "I present to you the badge."

"Thank you," said Gold.

"I will be challenging you tomorrow and I right?" said Bugsy.

"Yes," said Silver standing up and ready.


	14. Chapter 14: Battling with a Disadvantage

Chapter 15: Battling with a Disadvantage. 68 Days Left!

"I wonder what Silver is going to use in the gym battle?" asked Haru as the group walked to the Gym.

"He never told me," said Gold.

"It will probably be Cyndaquil, Mareep and Pidgey," said Clara.

There was a smile from Silver's face which made everyone wonder what the choice was.

"Good morning Silver, I hope you are ready," said Bugsy.

"Yes," said Silver.

"The rules are the same as yesterday begin," said the announcer.

"Go Metapod," said Bugsy.

"Go… Butterfree," said Silver.

"Begin," said the announcer.

"Butterfree!" exclaimed Haru.

"Why Butterfree?" asked Clara.

"I have no idea why he picked Butterfree," said Gold.

"Butterfree use your Tackle," said Silver having Butterfree move towards Metapod.

"Metapod use Harden," said Bugsy as Metapod started to glow and covered with a shiny coat over itself when Butterfree hit Metapod, Butterfree was knocked backwards.

Metapod started to glow and change completely into a Butterfree.

"A Butterfree!" said Gold.

"Silver be careful," said Haru.

"This is bad," said Clara.

"Butterfree use your Confusion," said Silver.

"Butterfree use your Confusion," said Bugsy.

Both Butterfree had their Confusion strike at each other knocking Silver's Butterfree back.

"Bugsy's Butterfree is stronger!" said Clara.

"Silver bring back your Butterfree," said Haru.

"No, I will win this without handicaps," said Silver.

"But Butterfree is not strong enough," said Gold.

"Butterfree use your Tackle," said Silver ignoring everyone.

"Butterfree use your Supersonic," said Bugsy.

A high pitch noise hit Silver's Butterfree knocking it out of the sky.

"Butterfree no," said Silver seeing Butterfree completely dazed.

"Butterfree finish it with Confusion," said Bugsy.

Bugsy's Butterfree tossed Silver's Butterfree to the ground completely knocked out.

"Return Butterfree," said Silver, "Go Wooper."

"A Wooper!" said Gold.

"Why Wooper?" asked Clara.

"At least the third Pokémon he picks has an advantage," said Haru.

"Wooper use your Water Gun," said Silver.

"Butterfree counter with your Whirlwind," said Bugsy.

Wooper's Water Gun was blown away by the powerful Whirlwind, but also returned Wooper to its Pokeball and brought out Mareep.

"Mareep," said Silver.

"This is quite shocking," said Gold.

"Really," said Haru.

"Stop or else you will be 'pun'-ished," said Clara.

"Mareep use your Iron Tail," said Silver as Mareep's tail was being coated with steel slamming at Bugsy's Butterfree completely knocking it out.

"Return Butterfree, Go Kakuna," said Bugsy.

"Mareep Return, Go Wooper," said Silver.

"Silver is right now having the advantage," said Clara.

"Well probably should have stuck with Mareep," said Haru.

"Wooper is probably at a disadvantage," said Gold.

"Wooper use your Slam," said Silver as Wooper tries to whack Kakuna with its tail.

"Kakuna use Harden," said Bugsy as Kakuna got a shiny coat as Wooper did not make a single scratch on Kakuna, but then Kakuna started to evolve to Beedrill.

"A Beedrill now," said Clara.

"What's going on?" said Gold.

"Silver get out of there," said Haru.

"Wooper use your Water Gun," said Silver.

"Beedrill use Twineedle," said Bugsy.

Wooper's Water Gun missed Beedrill as Twineedle struck at Wooper twice. Wooper was covered in shocks of purple.

"What's that?" said Clara.

"Wooper was poisoned," said Haru.

"That's not good," said Gold, "He has to bring Wooper back."

"Wooper use your Water Gun," said Silver.

"Beedrill finish this with Fury Attack," said Bugsy.

Beedrill struck Wooper with multiple hits taking Wooper out.

"Wooper Return, Go Mareep," said Silver, "Use Iron Tail."

"Use Twineedle against Mareep," said Bugsy.

Mareep attacked Beedrill with the tail coated in steel and Beedrill striking with its needle, but both were cancelled out. Suddenly, Mareep started to be shocked and surrounded by purple.

"Poisoned as well," said Silver, "Fine then use your Thundershock."

The head of Mareep had a stream of electricity which hit Beedrill completely knocking it out.

'Return Beedrill, Go Scyther," said Bugsy.

"Scyther…this is bad Mareep doesn't look good," said Silver.

"Scyther use Fury Cutter," said Bugsy as Scyther's cutter turned red and then struck Mareep.

"It was a direct hit," said Gold with Mareep shocked with a purple coat.

"Not good, Mareep won't be able to last much longer if this keeps up," said Haru.

"Mareep use Iron Tail back to back," said Silver.

"Scyther use Fury Cutter back to back," said Bugsy as both Pokémon attack each other with their respective moves, but Scyther's Fury Cutter started to grow stronger and bigger pushing back Mareep's Iron Tail.

"Mareep is too weak Silver can't win this," said Clara seeing Mareep fall to the ground.

"It's over," said Bugsy.

"No, no Mareep you have to get up, you have to don't let something like that stop you," called Silver to his Pokémon.

Mareep seemed to be out of conscious with no strength left.

"Mareep is unable to battle, the winner is…" said the announcer, but was interrupted by Mareep getting back up.

"Mareep," said Silver happily.

"The battle continues," said Gold and Haru sighed in relief.

"Once more Scyther use Fury Cutter," said Bugsy.

"Mareep avoid it," said Silver with Mareep getting out of the way, "Now use Iron Tail."

Mareep mustered all its strength to whack Scyther and knocked back Scyther.

"Scyther use your Quick Attack," said Bugsy, but Scyther seemed to be stopped by small electric sparks around it.

"That's Static," said Haru.

"Static?" said Gold.

"Static is the ability of Mareep, when comes in contact with a Pokémon it may Paralyze the opponent," said Clara.

"Ok Mareep, now use your Iron Tail one last time," said Silver.

Mareep unleashes all its strength into its tail as a steel coating covers it smashing it into Scyther knocking it down to the ground.

"Scyther is unable to battle, the winner is Silver," said the announcer.

"Yes," said Gold and the others as they climb down from the audience to meet up with Silver.

"That was amazing," said Clara.

"Congratulations and here is your Gym Badge," said Bugsy, "The next gym is through the Ilex Forest here, but there has been strong winds which blows every now and then."

"Well if we get past it we will be able to be in the next gym," said Gold.

"Let's go," said Haru.

"Hold it, it's getting dark the Pokémon Centre is a good place to rest," said Silver.


End file.
